


Awkward

by flamingdongsaeng



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, I Tried, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, souharuweek2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingdongsaeng/pseuds/flamingdongsaeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of stories for SH week 2015.</p><p>Collectively, these oneshots are all about Sousuke being various stages of awkward, and Haruka gets to see the awkwardness unfold. </p><p>Chapter 1: Firsts and Childhood<br/>Chapter 2: Numbers and Space<br/>Chapter 3: Family and AU<br/>Chapter 4: Domestic and Winter<br/>Chapter 5: Hurt/Comfort and Support<br/>Chapter 6: Dare and Future<br/>Chapter 7: Competition and Olympics<br/>Chapter 8: Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1(Firsts) - Affection

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sousuke is a socially awkward fluff ball and tries something with Haruka ft. SouHaru's non-verbal communication.

It all starts on the first Tuesday of the semester, when Sousuke sits beside Haruka for his last class that they both unknowingly shared. It is his last class for the day and for Thursdays as well.  Sitting down beside him, all he gets is a nod of acknowledgement from Haruka, who then continues to stare his emotionless stare at their professor who droned on and on about how economics changed the world.

“Hey, Na- _Haruka_ ,“ Sousuke says in a low voice. Calling him by his first name feels so foreign on his tongue. But he just needs to call him that; to show him that they don’t really dislike each other (dislike is an understatement) anymore, and Sousuke hopes he noticed the effort that he made. Calling him Nanase just didn’t sound right to him anymore, as he associated it with his unfair antagonism he felt towards the other man before. Haruka turns fractionally towards him, focusing his stare at him.

“You joined the swimming club yet?” He sees ocean blue eyes that wavered and then stilled over a millisecond.

“No.”

The short and curt answer that Haruka gave Sousuke makes him not press on the topic any further. He only hums noncommittally, pretending to not find anything weird about what he just learned. He was shocked, but Haruka’s decisions were his and he respected that, especially with the situation he’s in himself.

Sousuke fidgets on his seat for a bit, trying but miserably failing to look like he’s comfortable with the atmosphere he created.

“How about you?” Haruka’s voice was quiet, and Sousuke would have thought that it was only in his imagination.

“Me?” Sousuke replies, bewildered.

“Swimming.”

 _Oh_. His right hand reflexively touched his left shoulder.

“No. Shoulder problem, remember?” Sousuke smiles bitterly at that. He braces himself for hearing Haruka say how much of a waste it is, or that was why he couldn’t follow Rin to his university, or if therapy could fix it for him. He doesn’t need pity from him. He doesn’t need pity from anyone.

But no response came from the other man. He waits for the impact of his words, or the look of pity most people gave him that he absolutely hated. But Haruka merely nodded and resumed not to look at him. Sousuke lets out a sigh of relief; a breath that he did not realize he held all this while.

He lets himself sink in his seat, as he looked at Haruka again in a new and brighter light.

* * *

 

“Last class?” Sousuke asks Haruka, after a gruesome hour and a half, as the people inside the hall already started packing their stuff and some already filing out for their freedom. It wasn’t like Sousuke to be so forward with anyone, but he wants to try being actual friends with Haruka, and not just tolerating each other’s presence whenever their friends meet (and dragging the both of them along).

Haruka, as per usual, only nods in response and heads out for the door.

“Haruka!” Sousuke calls out, catching Haruka by the front door. Sousuke intended to grab him by the wrist but promptly stopped when sees Haruka turning around with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Where do you go home to?” He blurts out, Haruka and even he himself had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Sousuke couldn’t read Haruka’s expression accurately like Makoto probably did, but he was sure that the other guy was very much amused with his actions.

“Three blocks from here. Why?” Haruka asks, almost suspicious in the way it sounded.

“Let’s go home, then,” Sousuke strides towards the door. He looks back at Haruka who was still rooted in his place. Sousuke nods at the other man, as if to say to follow him. Haruka only shrugs, but follows him anyway.

-

Sousuke realizes a little too late how much of a routine he and Haruka have fallen into every Tuesdays and Thursdays over the span of a few weeks. He doesn’t know about Haruka’s opinion on said matter, but Sousuke, as much as he doesn’t want to admit, looks forward to walking home with him on the said days.

It wasn’t intentional, and Sousuke is sure back then that he actually wants to avoid Haruka just because of the awkwardness between them because, let’s face it: the two of them have just started scratching the surface of friendship after establishing the fact that they decided not to dislike each other after an action-packed water gun fight. It was all nice and sappy, with the way they called out each other’s names before the boys of Iwatobi left, and having Rin tease him about it all night.

Nothing much has changed between the both of them for the past month they have non-verbally agreed upon going home twice every week. It was until one Thursday afternoon that Sousuke thought of Rin; of how casual their friendship was when they lived together in the dormitories of Samezuka. He compares their casual friendship: body tackling each other, hanging off each other’s shoulders, arm wrestling (on his good shoulder’s arm), and casual friendly affection that men had. Sousuke longed for physical contact, to be honest, and he missed Rin because of it. They were physically distant, and rough-housing became a part of their bonding and how they have gotten close with each other.

He thinks about Haruka and became aware of the fact that he hasn’t touched Haruka since the first time they went together. Sousuke didn’t really know why it was so much important to him.

 

With Haruka, it was all nods and silent understanding. It was Sousuke doing something stupid and Haruka would scoff at him. It was of Sousuke teasing Haruka just to get a reaction out of him. Sousuke thinks that the both of them are casual and formal at the same time with each other. It was a switch that turns on and off for them, and Sousuke, after countless musings, finds out that he wants to be close with Haruka, and he wants the other to feel the same about him. He doesn’t want to be that person who only forces Haruka to go home with him every Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Sousuke  wants to try something, and he passes it off to himself as a social experiment that is Haruka Nanase.

He glances at Haruka, turning his head to the side as marginally as possible, hoping that the other man wouldn’t notice. His palms start to sweat as he tentatively tries to stretch his arm behind Haruka, retracting it back after panicking. Why was this so hard?

They pass through the second block, and Sousuke feels nervous. One more block and he loses his chance to try out his experiment. 

He looks at Haruka again, and zeroes in on the pale skin of his neck and he gulps in anticipation. He imagines himself when he was still allowed to race, that feeling of exhilaration as he stretches into diving position. He imagines the faint smell of chlorine as he snaps his goggles into place. He visualizes his opponents at his sides, it was a competition, and he _needs_ to win. He stretches his body, potential energy waiting to be released through fueled adrenaline. The shrill tone of the whistle pierces through the air-

Sousuke puts his arm around Haruka’s shoulder, and it was unintentionally forceful that it dragged the other man down. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest and he forces himself to look at Haruka for a reaction.

Haruka’s eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes were boring into Sousuke’s own. It was either really hot today or Haruka is (his temperature), because Sousuke started sweating bullets.

“What are you doing?” Haruka asks, but doesn’t make any motion of wanting Sousuke to let go of him, which is really encouraging for him.

Sousuke composes himself and tries to sound as casual as he can. “I’m putting my arm around your shoulder, dumbass.”

Haruka frowns at that, or pouts if you ask Sousuke. It was adorable, really.

“Why?” Haruka asks again, as though he cannot comprehend or grasp the logic as to why Sousuke would even do that.

“Why not?” Sousuke asks back with a shrug. He wants to laugh out of nervousness, but keeps himself from doing so because Haruka might think he’s making fun of him.

“You’re stupid.” Sousuke only smiles at that.

It was only after a few minutes that Sousuke regained his senses. He ponders on how _nice_ it actually feels to have his arm around Haruka’s shoulders. He was warm and smelled faintly of soap. It would take a lot of time to get used to this, because his heart just won’t calm down even after passing the third block. Five more houses until they reach Haruka’s dormitory, and two blocks more for Sousuke.

They stop in front Haruka’s dormitory, which looks a little run down in Sousuke’s own opinion. He asked Haruka before why he chose this instead of something more modern, and Haruka just shrugged and told him that the fish market was just around the corner. It was a typical and predictable Haruka Nanase type of answer. What did Sousuke even expect?

“I’ll see you on Tuesday, then?”

"You can let go of me now, Sousuke."

"Oh."


	2. Day 2 (Numbers) - Four Hundred and Ninety-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Haruka fall into a routine where they now see each other every weekdays. Sousuke the fluffball does something very embarrassing ft. SouHaru texting and more non-verbal communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be a continuation of the first chapter (it is a continuation and I wrote in the summary that these SHOULD be oneshots. THEY SHOULD.) It may, however, be read as a standalone. Do whatever you like, hehe.

At Sousuke’s two hundred and thirty-seventh step, he realizes that he forgot to buy special oolong tea from that trendy café in front of the university that Haruka really likes. He procures his cell phone from the pocket of his navy blue shirt and perused the short but curt text message he got from Haruka ten minutes earlier.

 

_Haruka (18:30): Buy that tea you always bring when you’re here._

_Haruka (18:31): Thanks._

Sousuke lingers on the message for a while with a peculiar feeling of fondness inside his chest. He can’t help but crack up with Haruka’s attempt with politeness when he wants something from him. Sousuke concedes almost half the time just because Haruka can be pushy if he wants to. He forgets to reply, of course, as he doesn’t treat his phone as a part of his body unlike a certain someone (Rin).

 

_You(18:41): i forgot, sorry. gonna buy a normal one from the supermarket near your house instead._

What’s with that oolong tea anyway? Sousuke honestly couldn’t taste the difference from normal store-bought ones.

 

_You(18:41): I’m almost there_

He adds the last text as an afterthought. After months of hanging out at Haruka’s, Sousuke finally got rid of the jittery feeling he’s been getting when they were together, although not entirely. He wonders why he’s always on edge when he’s with Haruka, as he doesn’t have those feelings when he was with Rin. Let’s face it, Sousuke doesn’t have a lot of friends, ergo, doesn’t have many people to compare it to.

Two hundred and sixty-two steps and scrunches of concrete later, Sousuke stops at Haruka’s familiar abode. He stares at it for a while, remembering his opinion of it when he first saw the compelex. Yes, it was old, but Sousuke now sees the rustic charm that it had that had probably drawn Haruka in when he was looking for a place to stay in Tokyo, regardless whether or not the supermarket is close (Sousuke now thinks the other man is lying). Sousuke now realizes that the apartment complex looks and feels like the house Haruka stayed at when he was still in Iwatobi. It must be hard, being away from what is comfortable in order to study in Tokyo, for which reasons are still unknown to Sousuke.

His phone vibrating from his pocket takes him out of his reverie and realizes that he has been standing in from of the apartment for a good five minutes already. He takes it out and finds out it was from Haruka.

 

_Haruka(19:01): Buy ice cream too, thanks._

He smiles at the text and continues walking to the notorious supermarket that Haruka adores. He texts while walking so he could be at Haruka’s earlier.

 

_You(19:02): what flavor?_

_Haruka(19:02): You pick this time. I always pick._

Sousuke almost snorted at that. Haruka never ceases to surprise Sousuke, and it has happened countless times. This time, it’s because Haruka is being unnecessarily considerate with Sousuke, and he can’t help but find it sweet of him.

 

_You(19:03): okay cheese ice cream then._

The answer is immediate and Sousuke laughs loudly, attracting the attention of the customers inside the store. It was only recently that Sosuke found out that Haruka hated cheese, and said that he just didn’t like the taste.

 

_Haruka(19:03): You are an evil asshole._

But he doesn’t buy cheese ice cream. He buys Haruka’s favorite green tea ice cream.

 

* * *

 

 

Sousuke turns the knob on Haruka’s unsurprisingly unlocked door with his free hand and steps inside. This concerns Sousuke greatly, as he is concerned with Haruka’s safety. He’s very protective of his friends, and Haruka now is of no exception. He already told Haruka off, and he just advised Sousuke to not be such a mom. Sousuke wanted to strangle him so bad at that time, and he still does right now though. Sousuke learns that Haruka Nanase is a cheeky bastard, but he likes being with him despite that fact.

He kicks off his shoes as he padded towards the kitchen. Sousuke finds Haruka busying himself on the stove, stirring what smelled like miso soup. On the dining table, he already sees two pieces of grilled mackerel on a single plate. He smiles to himself: Haruka is cooking his beloved mackerel for someone else. If that wasn’t special enough, then Sousuke doesn’t know what is.

He calls out to Haruka, “Haruka, I’m home.”

He freezes on the spot. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit._ He feels like his stomach has been turned upside down or has been punched a several number of times. He wants to die on the spot. Sousuke turns beet red as Haruka turns to face him, his features, an everlasting calm.

“H-h-h-h-haruka! I-I-I-I-I- uhh,” he stutters. He feels like an utter idiot at the moment. He imagines Haruka teasing him about it and it feels horrible. But somehow, the worst he could visualize is Haruka laughing about it, like it could never happen in their lifetime. All the thoughts and worst-case scenarios started flooding inside Sousuke’s head until Haruka’s soft, quiet voice interrupted him.

“Welcome home, Sousuke,” Haruka says with a small smile on his face, before turning his attention back to the stove. “Sit down, the miso soup is almost ready.”

Sousuke gapes at him, astonished at Haruka’s reaction. All of it sinks in and Sousuke wears a shit-eating grin on his face. “Thank you, Haruka,” he says in a whisper.

“What?” Haruka calls over what he’s cooking.

“Nothing,” Sousuke replies as he almost practically skipped over to where Haruka is and proceeds to ruffle his hair, earning an irritable groan from the other man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, 499 is the number of steps from the uni to haruka's house. ^_^
> 
> I've been updating really slowly as I've been sick the past few days. Like, can't get up sick. I'm sorry.


	3. Day 3(AU) - There Must Be Something in That Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffeeshop!AU that everyone already got tired of. Alternately: Sousuke was forced to come to a trendy coffee shop outside town because Rin needs help in ogling a green-eyed barista and Sousuke ogles at someone else. Features tsundere!Rin, annoyed!Sousuke, happy!Makoto, and scribbling!Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a SouHaru prompt and Haru doesn't get much exposure here (I wanted to write best bros SouRin for some reason).

“Why do I even need to help you _stare_ at someone when you can do it all by yourself?” Sousuke asks, closing the book he was intently reading before Rin came barging in his place. Talk about a quiet Saturday. All he wanted to do over the weekend is to laze around his house while he catches up with his favorite series and new novels. With Rin disturbing his peace, he now can’t find out how this _clock mechanism_ in the story works.

 

“ _Because_ , Sou,” Rin replies with his shark smile in place. The answer doesn’t even count as a whole sentence, and Rin expected it to be reason enough to convince Sousuke.

 

Rin has been weird the past few days. Well, he’s always been weird, but lately, he’s been talking endlessly about this certain green-eyed barista he met or saw in the newly opened coffee shop near their house. He talks about how pretty his eyes is, or how kind he is, or how he looks like an angel. There’s been a time where he called Sousuke at three in the morning to tell him that he dreamt of that green-eyed guy and they were doing… things. It was really weird.

 

“Piss off, loser,” Sousuke chucks the nearest pillow to Rin, who caught it full on the face with a dull thud.

 

“ _Sousuke,_ ” Rin whines, drawing out the syllables of his name like a kid. “I really need your help with this!”

 

“What type of help do you exactly need from me when you’re the one who _likes_ this barista? You want me to like him too?”

 

“You like him too?!”

 

Sousuke sighs at that. He feels a headache coming on as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance at his friend.

 

“We can talk about it, Sou. If you like him, then, then, I –“

 

“Rin, I don’t like him,” Sousuke deadpans before Rin could punch himself in the face out of distress.

 

“You don’t?” Rin perks up at his words.

 

“No.”

 

Sousuke haven’t even seen the guy and _still_ he had to reassure Rin that he didn’t like him.

 

“So will you come with?” He segues right away. “You can bring your book with you if you like. Please? Please? Please?”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Rin pumps his fists into the air while making weird screeching noises. It was troublesome. But Rin is more troublesome when he doesn’t get what he wants. Reluctantly, he stands up from his comfortable recliner in order to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Sousuke ends up wearing yesterday’s shirt and a pair of sweatpants from last week because he hasn’t done his laundry and ends up not caring about what he looked like because Rin is the one who wanted to impress and not him.

 

He ends up opening the door for the both of them as Rin is too nervous to do so. Sousuke notices the intricate carvings on the wooden door. It was specially made for the café; he presumes and hums at it in appreciation.

 

Cool air from the air-conditioning of the establishment mixed with the smell of roasted coffee beans hits their face as they enter.

 

“Wow,” Sousuke mutters under his breath in appreciation as he saw the interior. _Everything_ was made out of wood like the door Sousuke just opened a few seconds ago. They were all of the same color and stain, creating a vastly uniform and modern look to the store.  The tables and the chairs were complementary pieces, with cushion made of darker material, which compliments the color of the wood nicely. Instead of paintings hanging on the walls, they instead have carvings directly on the wooden walls on each side. The ceiling also has carvings, creating the illusion of depth vertically.

 

Whoever designed this café is a _genius_.

 

“Right?” Rin grins next to him as he pushed past Sousuke.

 

“Good afternoon!” A cheerful voice greets them, making Rin freeze abruptly.

 

It’s the green-eyed guy that Rin likes. The guy Is tall, has pretty eyes and a nice smile.  Sousuke now sees why Rin was so smitten with him. He’s not Sousuke’s type though. Not that he’ll pursue someone that Rin likes though. Bros before bro-hoes, as they always say.

 

“Oh, it’s Rin-san!” Rin proceeds to stutter badly at that. _He’s hopeless_. Sousuke puts his hands on Rin’s shoulders and pushes him to the counter.

 

“Hi,” Sousuke checks the name tag. “Makoto.”

 

“Hi! What would you like today-“ Makoto pauses, asking for Sousuke’s name.

 

“Sousuke. My dearest friend and _a friend that I am not dating and will not date ever_ would like his usual and I would like a medium-sized hot mocha.” Sousuke smirks at that. Payback never felt so good.

 

“Uh, okay?” Makoto looks thoroughly confused. It’s either he’s very dense or Rin hasn’t made a move on him yet. Or both.

 

“ _I will kill you later, you fucking asshole_.” Rin mouths at him and Sousuke just blows him a raspberry. Two can play at Rin’s immature game.

 

“Just have mine brought over to my table, Makoto. I _really_ need to read this book. Rin also has something to tell you. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes, of course, Sousuke-san,” he replies as Sousuke proceeds to walk away from the counter. He leaves Rin looking like he might combust at any moment.

 

Rin looks at him helplessly and Sousuke gives him the _don’t you dare come near here or I will spill all of your dirty secrets to Makoto_ look. Rin looks absolutely terrified at that.

 

Sousuke sinks down to the nearest couch, and found it surprisingly comfortable. He sighs loudly, feeling exhausted. He did _all of that_ for Rin. Rin wouldn’t move his ass until someone pushed him from behind at times.

 

He didn’t realize that there was already someone sitting in front of him, and Sousuke startles at the sight of him. It seems like the other man didn’t notice him at all because he was writing intently on a small, mangled blue notebook.

 

He is beautiful. Silky, black hair fell gracefully over his head and piercing blue eyes that stared so intently on the piece of paper he’s been working on. His pale skin contrasted heavily on his dark clothing as well on the dark-stained furniture.

 

_Oh God._

Sousuke is suddenly embarrassed at what he looked like in yesterday and last week’s clothes. He remembers the coffee stain at his back too. Even more than what he looked like, he is concerned with what he _smelled_ like. Becoming overly conscious of himself, he stood up, picked up his drink before it even came, and dragged Rin by the collar, earning a disgruntled yelp from him and a thoroughly confused look from Makoto.

 

Once outside and out of Sousuke’s grip, Rin was furious. “What the hell was that for, Sou?!”

 

“Let’s come back again next time.”

 

“I said what the hell- Wait, what?” It’s Rin’s turn to be confused.

 

“If ever I see him again. Rin, have _you_ seen that customer?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The one I accidentally sat with. He was _gorgeous_ ,” Sousuke explains, almost exasperated.

 

“Oh, it’s Haru, then?” Rin says, his eyes blowing wide at the realization.

 

“You know him?!” Sousuke almost shakes Rin at that.

 

“He’s Makoto’s friend. He designed the whole café. Amazing, right? Apparently he gets free coffee for the rest of his life because he designed the place. He also goes there on weekends” Rin emphasizes his last sentence, smirking.

 

Wow. This Haru is amazing. Beautiful _and_ talented. If he wasn’t wearing last week’s clothes he would’ve made a move on him and he’s thankful that Haru didn’t notice him. Way to make a lasting first impression, if ever. He shudders at the thought of having Haru see him in rags on their first encounter.

 

“Next week again?” Sousuke asks.

 

“Next week again.” Rin seconds as they bump fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two days smh. I'm really lagging behind SH week and it's really chill. ;_;


	4. Day 4 (Winter and Domestic) - Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin notices a new sweater Sousuke's been sporting (Haru can be very gross too), and he's jealous because he doesn't have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin POV because I'm freaking boss (considering it's SH week).

Sousuke is excessively annoying today. Rin feels it is intentional, the way he comes in the police station ten minutes late, puffing his chest in a manner that _anyone_ would notice. Duties on Christmas Eve are absolutely worst, especially when Sousuke is _annoyingly_ happy and late.

 

Prancing and maneuvering himself between the messy isles of the office, everybody notices something different about Sousuke. While on their usual winter police uniform, he dons an eye-catching blue sweater that has a line of dolphins on the chest area. _Dolphins_ , for god’s sake. The women at the office coos at Sousuke, and Rin can’t help but feel grumpy about it. No one is allowed to be happy while on duty on Christmas Eve. No one.

 

“It brings out your eyes, Sousuke-kun.” Rin rolls his eyes at that.

 

“It looks hand-made. So adorable!” Nobody mentions how late he is. Of course

.

“Who made it for you, Sousuke-kun?”

 

This time, Sousuke replies, and he does it almost bashfully. He dips his head low and scratches his chin. That bastard.

 

“It’s from my boyfriend,” he says, trying to sound nonchalant about it when in fact he's very much excited to tell them all about it.

 

_What?_

 

He ignores the constant squealing and the little screams from the women in the office but faintly hears Sousuke telling them that _his boyfriend_ has a whale shark print all to himself. Rin grumbles at how _sickly sweet_ they’re being, even exchanging their signature fish creatures.

 

Call Rin sensitive, but he expected something from Haruka, even though he isn’t his boyfriend. Even as friends, you can make an effort, especially in the Christmas season, right?

 

He pulls out his phone and texts Makoto, as he wants to confirm something.

 

_You (08:15): Mako, did Haru give you something for Christmas?_

 

Sousuke now proceeds to show them pictures of him with Haruka, how they have matching sweaters and doing everything gross couples do on Christmas. Rin thinks they’re also decorating their Christmas Tree together, it’s the most domestic thing you can do in the yuletide.

 

He excused himself, Sousuke staring at him in concern, and locked himself in the bathroom. His phone rings once.

 

_Mako(8:16): Yes, he gave me an orca-printed sweater. It’s cute right? ^^_

 

Rin feels like he deflated at that. He comes out of the bathroom, to see that Sousuke standing outside, apparently waiting for him.

 

“Nice sweater you have there, Sou,” Rin says, playing it cool.

 

“Here, Rin.” Sousuke throws a manila parcel at him, and Rin catches it, although barely.

 

“Wha-?” He looks at it, confused. Curiously, he tears the package and sees a maroon sweater with printed sharks, and he looks at Sousuke misty-eyed.

 

“Haruka wanted to give it to you personally, but he’s extremely busy, with all the commissions he’s been having.”

 

“I thought Haruka didn’t give me one…”

 

“Haruka gave all of his few friends and his boyfriend sweaters for Christmas. Don’t be jealous, dumbass.”

 

Rin cries even before he tried the sweater on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really lagging behind but I'm really having a tough week in uni so I'll post the other ones at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write short stories i can't even.


End file.
